1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to key control systems and methods, particularly those that include a lockbox located near a premise to which controlled access is to be permitted under specified conditions, and other related security applications.
2. Description of Related Art
A lockbox, sometimes referred to as a “keybox,” has a locked compartment within which a key to a conventional lock or other physical access device or asset can be stored. In typical uses, the lockbox is positioned near a premise to which controlled access is desired, e.g., a home or other dwelling, a commercial building or site, or virtually any other type of premise, and a conventional key to open a lock securing the premise is stored within the locked compartment. Lockboxes are widely used by real estate agents to facilitate the showing of listed properties. Lockboxes are also used in commercial and industrial settings to facilitate access to secured premises, particularly when the premises are otherwise unattended, such as in the case of accesses that take place after hours or at many geographically dispersed locations.
The lockboxes of primary interest here have electronically or electrically actuated locks that are capable of receiving unlocking signals transmitted wirelessly. Such lockboxes may have, e.g., a receiver for an infrared, radio or other type of wireless signal. The unlocking signals are sent by access devices, sometimes referred to as keys.
A person recognized as a key control system user can use her access device to transmit a request to access a premise within the system that is secured by a lockbox. In general terms, the system determines whether the user's access request is to be granted, and, if so, enables the user to unlock the lockbox and access its contents. In a typical scenario, the lockbox contains a conventional key to the locked premise and the user uses the key to unlock the premise and gain physical access to it.
The system typically includes tracking capabilities that may record the user's identity, the time of the access request, the premise to which access is requested, etc. The system may also include capabilities to communicate between a central authority and the user to convey information such as updates, messages, commands, etc.
In conventional key control systems, however, establishing substantially real time wireless communications, such a link with a remotely located party, is not feasible, particularly where two-way communications are desired.